porque aun te amo
by Gabrielle HU
Summary: Ahora le toca a sasuke darse cuenta de lo que siente y siempre a sentido...


Te amo...

SasuSaku

One Shot

**Sasuke-kun antes de que te marches...**-decia la chica lentamente tomando una parte de la chaqueta de él chico

**Si...-**dios sabe cuan difícil le era dejarla, y sabia también que si volteaba a ver su rostro con aquellos ojos, esos pozos verde-esmeralda nunca se iría

**Gracias... Sasuke-kun**- el azabache abrió sus ojos, dando un vistazo al pasado...

**... Flash Back ...**

Invierno, nevaba, no mucho pero lo necesario para que aquella pelirosada tuviera sus mejillas sonrosada, era el ultimo día de clases en la segundaría, se dirían adiós y allí acabaría su corta relación de dos meses...

_**Esto Sasuke-kun espero que nuestros destinos nos vuelvan a cruzar...**_-sonreía, a diferencia de él, fueron pocos los momentos juntos pero los atesoraría- _**te quiero y te querré eternamente **_

Hace minutos habían dejado de caminar, al escucharla decir lo ultimo se dio la vuelta quedando frente a aquella molestia rosa que lo hacia sentir paz a pesar de todo discusiones, tonterías, ella era su paz, una nueva preparatoria para él, debido a su familia, observo su rostro con aquella sonrisa la hacia perfecta, al igual que sus ojos de un verde tan maravilloso, su cerezo por siempre en cada primavera que protegería de cualquiera, la vería por ultima vez...

**Gracias... Sakura**- y la estrecho en sus brazos, como ella no habría nunca nadie, la quería pero como todo Uchiha le era difícil expresarse

Al iniciar sus estudios en la preparatoria todo estuvo tranquilo, pero a mitad del año todo cambio, cuando la vio por un pasillo, pensó que deliraba hasta que su voz llego a sus oídos

_**Sasuke-kun...**_- allí el destino los cruzo haciendo un camino para dos...

**... Fin del Flash Back ...**

Pero el destino es un cruel enemigo, separándolos de nuevo, en aquel aeropuerto y así se tuvo que marchar al extranjero ...

Ya han pasado seis años desde que ambos caminos se separaron, pero quizá había que crear tu propio destino?

El iba en su coche, hace poco su hermano le dijo en donde se encontraba la chica

_Quise quitarme el sabor de tus besos..._

_con otra trate de arrancar tu recuerdo..._

Luego de ella , hubo una relación pero solo se basaba en sexo, solo eso...

_Y fracase..._

_Inútil fue..._

Nunca pudo establecer una situación sentimental, porque estaba grabada a fuego en sus recuerdos

_Quise intentar ser infiel y olvidarte..._

_De tanto sufrir casi llego hasta odiarte y ya lo se me equivoque _

Durante un mes encerrado en su habitación, sin hablar y cada que escuchaba el nombre de aquella pelirosa, lo maldecía una y otra vez, nunca pudo olvidarla ...

_Por mas que quise no logre sustituirte..._

Supero esa etapa de su vida por la ayuda de su amigo y rival, volviéndose mas frió e indiferente, aumentando las conquistas cada vez más

_Y vuelvo a ti..._

_Porque mi corazón insiste.._

No importaba cuantas chicas pasaran por su cama, ni cuanto cuanto tiempo pasase, ella seguía intacta y en sus recuerdos se presentaba, ¿amor u obsesión?, la quería y adoraba que tanto distaba del amor...

_Te amo con la fuerza del viento..._

_Te amo en la distancia y el tiempo..._

Cada vez ese sentimiento se hacia mas fuerte, ya lo sabia era amor, no había nada ni nadie que pudiera hacer que el no la amara, a pesar de tantos obstáculos

_Te amo en la alegría y el llanto _

_Te amo tanto no sabes cuanto _

Las veces que ella lloro, él la apoyo, las veces en que ella reía y lo hacia reír como nadie lo lograba, con sonrisas sinceras y verdaderas

_Te amo con mi cuerpo y mi alma _

_Te amo como ya no se ama _

A pesar de tener dos años y dos meses de novios nunca la obligo a nada que ella no quisiera, le bastaba el estar junto a ella, solo con eso estaba feliz

_Te amo sin poder compararte _

_Te amo como nadie a de amarte_

_Te amo_

Nadie tenia su personalidad, ni sus rasgos, ni su inteligencia, era única y especial, la amaba como nadie y la necesitaba como el oxigeno de sus pulmones

_Te amo _

La distancia no hizo que se olvidara de ella, solo lo hizo darse cuenta que en realidad la amaba

_Quise escaparme de ti para siempre_

_Inútilmente busque en otra gente _

_Aquel amor_

Nunca nadie pudo darle lo que ella le dio, le entrego, aun recuerda sus palabras _**"aunque sigamos con nuestras vidas, recordemos la ultima frase de este día, Juntos para Siempre"**_ el ultimo aniversario, como olvidarlo

_Que gran error _

_Por mas que quise no logre sustituirte_

_Y vuelvo a ti_

Estaciona el coche, y baja de el, rápidamente se dirige al edificio blanco, entra en la recepción y pregunta-** ¿Haruno Sakura en donde la puedo encontrar?**

_Por que mi corazón insiste _

El ascensor? No, las escaleras... subió tres pisos encontrándose a una pelinegra de ojos opalinos saliendo de la habitación a donde se dirigía, se le hizo extrañamente conocida, aun así, paso de ella y toco la puerta

_Te amo con la fuerza del viento _

_Te amo en la distancia y el tiempo _

**Haa... Sasuke-kun-***toc toc*- **Hmm? Hinata abra olvidado algo-**se dirigió a la puerta con cansancio-**Hina que se- **sus ojos de nuevo la engañaban con aquella imagen era el pero aun así no lo podía creer-**Sa-suke...-kun**

_Te amo en la alegría y el llanto _

_Te amo tanto no sabes cuanto _

**Sakura...-**seguía hermosa, incluso hasta mas, su cabello rosa ya no era corto sino largo, sus rasgos mas definidos y delicados, pura e inocente, su ángel, su Sakura-**Yo... esto**

_Te amo con mi cuerpo y mi alma _

_Te amo como ya no se ama _

**Sasuke-kun ven, adelante siéntate, estaremos mas cómodos-**temblaba como cuando era una chiquilla, solo el provocaba esas sensaciones en su cuerpo, aun luego de tanto tiempo, tomaron asiento, consientes de la cercanía de sus cuerpos-**Aja, esto que querías decirme tu hermano me dijo que aun no me mudara que tu vendrías a visitarme**

_Te amo sin poder compararte_

_Te amo como ya nadie a de amarte _

**Sakura yo quiero decirte algo y espero que no sea muy tarde-**por que sus corazones latían al mismo ritmo acelerado, intentando no hacerse ilusiones con nada de lo que el otro dijera-** ¿aun me amas?**

_Vivir sin ti mi amor ha sido un infierno_

_Sin tu cariño yo te juro me enfermo_

Ambos sorprendidos, el azabache no planeaba decirlo así y la pelirosa temiendo que fuera un juego del destino que los había separado en dos ocasiones

_Te amo con la fuerza del viento _

_Te amo en la distancia y el tiempo _

**Yo ...-**dudaba ¿por que dudaba? Por el destino que pasaría si no era su destino estar juntos- **No es nuestro destino el estar juntos Sasuke-kun..-**las lagrimas de pronto se agolparon en sus ojos

_Te amo en la alegría y el llanto_

_Te amo tanto no sabes cuanto_

**Iremos en contra... -**le respondió de que otra forma aun lo amaba, igual que el a ella-** del destino y encontraremos nuestro camino-**seguro ante todo

_Te amo con mi cuerpo y mi alma _

_Te amo como ya no se ama _

**Y si aun no funciona? y tenemos que separarnos de nuevo?-** la primera lagrima corrió su mejilla y fue retirada por el-** Yo aun te amo... Sasuke-kun**

_Te amo sin poder compararte _

_Te amo como nadie a de amarte_

**Yo me opondré y si quieren separarte de mi no lo lograran-**tenia que decírselo ahora tenia en claro sus sentimientos hacia ella, la chica que capto su atención entre muchas, la chica que lo cambio, que cambio su mundo y lo seguirá haciendo como su novia, amante, esposa, amiga y confidente porque-** Te amo Sakura- **abrazándose, probando aquellos labios labios que lo hacían delirar, cayendo en las redes de los dos, vibrando, sintiéndose completos

_Te amo _

**Recuerda... Sasuke-kun-**dijo la pelirosa, y al momento ambos hablaron complementándose

_Te amo..._

_**Juntos Siempre...**_


End file.
